Current Radio Access Network (RAN) products are focused on the transport of traffic from the cell site where the base transceiver station (BTS) is located to the central office (CO) site where the base station controller (BSC) is located. As of now, only Layer 3 solutions, such as Internet Protocol (IP), solutions have been proposed for this space. However, the data transport requirements for the majority of traffic in a 2G/3G RAN is point to point, i.e. BSC to BTS. IP solutions add significant amounts of overhead and cost in order to be as efficient as comparable networks, such as those implementing an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) protocol. In addition, these IP solutions rely on a RAN vendor to comply with pre-standards architecture.